Oh, is it love?
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Right so we've got your typical girl goes to London and meets McFly story. Or do we?


**Title:** Oh, is it love?

**Author:** The O.C. Addict

**Word Count:** 1,405

**Chapter:** 1/?

**A/N:** This is my first JML, well actually McFly story. I never really wanted to write one but I wanted to see something different on the JML listings. Even though I think that this might be like your regular McFly type story. :( Oh well. Anyway. This is the first chapter of...not sure how many but I know there's not going to be that much. I'm planning this to be a fairly short story. Hope ya'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own most nothing except my idea and these two OC characters. :)

* * *

"Oh my God! We're gonna see McFly!"

I turned to look at the girl that screamed in my ear, and quickly gave her a death glare. "Right. In your dreams. Like we'd ever get the chance of even _seeing_ them from afar."

The girl, who also happened to be my best friend, looked at me like I was the craziest person she'd ever seen on the face of the earth.

"Why are you being so…poopy? We're in London for Goodness sake! Lord knows what could happen! Who knows who could come across our path? What if a certain Tom Fletcher comes across your path and then falls madly in love with you?"

Oh crap. Here she goes again going on about crazy things that could never happen to me. After all, _just_ going to London for the first time in my life would never result in me seeing the hottest guy on the planet and him falling in love with me at first sight. Real life isn't some story on for God's sake.

Whoa, sorry. Got kind of bitchy there, but the point on the matter is, is that I take life for what it is, and never in a million years am I going to think that just because I'm finally in London that I'm going to see the greatest band on earth. Sadly enough, my friend does.

Her name's Eve. Eve Manning. Odd child I must confess and I must admit that I seriously think she doesn't have a brain. Which is probably why she thinks that we'll **meet **McFly, who by the way is like my favorite band. But I love her to death and she's my best friend so what can I say?

Oh, I know what I can say. My name, it's Hilarie. Hilarie Boyd.

Yeah I know, crappy name. But I can't help the fact that my parents had exactly no imagination for names. Anyway! Since I very nearly always get off the subject and I'm pretty sure you're just down right confused by now. Let me please start from the beginning yes? Here we go.

So here Eve and I are, in London. The city of all cities. The one place I have been dying to go to, since I bought my first album. Which was the Spice Girls mind you. Ever since then I made it my mission. I was going to go to the place where everybody had different accents then me. The one place where no one even knew where I was from. Or at least where they didn't know where Kansas was located.

We graduated from high school a few weeks ago, and for my graduation gift my mom bought both Eve and I round-trip tickets to Heathrow Airport. I was seriously about to jump out of my socks the moment I opened the envelope she handed to me.

Is this starting to sound familiar to you? Like one of those crappy stories that people post? Where they end up visiting London for like, forever and a day?

Well this is kinda like those stories but this time we were only staying there for 3 weeks. Not exactly what I dreamed of, but hey! Considering I was going to my all time favorite place ever, I was NOT going to complain.

So that's where we are now. Actually we've been here for a few days and we're still jetlagged out of our mind, but we're sucking it up and trudging along. We've seen so many places in the past few days it's all kind of a blur actually. So today we decided to take a break and just…go somewhere. Not sure where exactly and right now I'm feeling kind of…lost.

"Shit! Eve, do you even know where we're going?" I tore my eyes away from the scenery that was quickly passing the window I was looking out.

She pursued her lips together and after a few seconds of silence, smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her and made a sort of grunting noise. "Did you even bring the map?"

Eve just laughed at me like I was a lunatic or something. "You silly girl! Why would I need a map when we're riding in a cab? It's not like you need one of those when you have a driver."

"Well, did you tell the guy where to take us?" I didn't really know since I was on the phone when we hopped into the cab, and truth be told I had full confidence in Eve that she would know where to take us. Obviously I was wrong.

She opened her mouth, then quickly closed it, and then opened it again. "Actually… I kinda just told him to take us anywhere."

Oh dear Lord on earth! I could be getting sent to my death! God knows where this weird cabbie is taking us!

"What do you mean you told him to take us anywhere?" I told her in a hurried whisper, glancing at the cabbie to make sure he didn't hear me. "What if he's taking us to a torture house like on Hostel? We've been in this cab for at least a good 30 minutes. I have no idea where we're at and I'm pretty sure that I CAN'T find our way back to the hotel now!"

Eve was biting her nails, which was a sign that she was getting scared. "I'm sorry Hil! But I figured that since we've been on the go ever since we got here that we could just go somewhere random." She threw the cabbie nervous looks and shuddered. "Do you really think that he'd take us to some scary place like on that movie?" she finished in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes she could be a hand full but I understand that she's just like that. "No, I don't think he will. But just in case…be on the look out for someplace we can stop at."

Eve just nodded and turned to the window for a lookout. I did the same and began searching for something to save us.

"Oh look!" Eve pointed out her window and I turned to look at her direction. "There's a grocery store over there!"

I nodded and quickly tired to get the driver's attention before he passed the stop up. "Excuse me sir. But we'd like you to drop us off at that store there up to your left."

The cabbie looked to his left and then grunted in response and turned off the road toward the entrance.

As soon as he stopped Eve opened the door and quickly hopped out. I followed suit but then realized that I had to pay the poor guy. So I just pulled some money out of my wallet and threw it at him. I still hadn't got the hang of the money here so I just picked out some big looking bills. I think I gave him too much because he began to say something but I just hopped out and said, "Thank you very much sir for driving! Keep the change!" and with that I slammed the door and got away from the creepy cabbie. Although I must admit, he was a rather nice man considering that he just took us anywhere.

After he drove off, I turned to find Eve and I saw her walking towards the store's entrance.

"Hey yo! Crazy blonde haired girl! Come back here!" I ran after her and caught up just as she was entering the store.

"Do you have any money? I'm starving! And I'm pretty sure we can get food of some sorts here considering that this is a grocery store…or something."

Great. Just like Eve, always asking for money.

"Yeah, I've got some. I'm really hungry too, I forgot that we didn't eat breakfast." I looked at my phone and realized it was only 12:24.

"Great! I'm gonna go look around for something then!" and with that Eve walked off in the direction of the bread aisle.

I sighed and just shook up head. I had no idea where the hell we were! I just knew we were at some random grocery store…and I really wanted some cranberry juice.

Random right? Yeah, I thought so. 

So I went off to the juice section in search of cranberry juice, little did I know what was in store for me.

* * *

**A/N:** This was mostly just the introductory chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'm not sure when the next chapter should be up but it should be soon if I sit down and write it. Anywho. Look out for the next chapter:) Leave me **REVIEWS** if you will. It's only _polite_ to read the story and then to review. You're momma taught you about manners right? lol


End file.
